touched by an angel
by supernaturalcreatures-arehot
Summary: Edward had a good life until his parents died.He hated everyone until he meet bella,a girl also going through the same. A friendship beggins. But when somthing happend to edward best friend how will he react. OneBshot. PLEASE READ. I SUCK AS SUMMRIES


**ok this is a one shot. I'm enetring this story for a contast but changing the names and i REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. ANY ADVICE FOR CRITISIUM IS WELCOMED. I REALLY whantT TO WIN THIS CONTAST . SO PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY**

**THANKS**

**Touched by an Angel**

**EPOV**

A person once said, "When it comes to the future, there are three kinds of people: those who let it happen, those who make it happen, and those who wonder what happened if."

I, myself fit in all these categories. As a child I used to just let things happen. I would sit back and relax. I was dependant entirely on my parents. Well, that is until they got into a car crash and died. I was five when it happened and I was devastated. I couldn't really grasp the concept of death; all I really knew was that I would never see my parents again.

As the years went by, I don't think there was a single day I didn't think of my parents. Life went on, I didn't think it would but slowly it did. Five to six, six to eight and eight to ten. I went to foster home to foster home, by the time I'd turned ten, I'd had enough. I started to run every chance I got. Every time I went to a foster family, I would run and then the foster agent would drag me back to the place I was trying to escape from.

That's how I meet my best friend Bella. She was also a foster kid, running away from her problems. And know at the age of nineteen I wonder, what if.

What if I'd never met Bella?

What if we never went to the bar?

What if we waited couple of minutes before we left?

So many questions swarmed in my head begging to be answered but sadly I didn't have the answers to any of these questions. I never though I would be sitting in a hospital room, while Bella battled for her life in the ICU. I drifted off to sleep, the scene playing in my head, as perfect as if it was yesterday.

_**_

"_Edward you have to stop running way" Esme said. Esme was my foster mom. I was sitting on the couch across from my foster parents and the counsellor that we had at the foster center._

_"I don't want to stay here," I said looking at them straight in the eyes._

_"Edward, you are so lucky someone actually wants to care for you after all the things you put them through," The counsellor said._

_"I don't need or want anyone to care for me, can't you guys understand that?" I yelled running up to my bedroom. I closed and locked the door, listening for any signed that they were coming after me, when I didn't hear anything I jumped into the bed. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want anyone's sympathy. I just wanted my parents. _

_"Mom, I need you, I miss you so much" I cried silently into my hands._

_"Please come back,, I want to be in your arms again, I want to hear your voice singing me to sleep just as I was little, please " I sobbed, even though I new it was useless. I cried, making sure I was quiet. No one has seen me cry since the day of my parent death and they're not going to see me cry know. _

_I woke up around 6 in the morning and went to the bathroom. I looked in the morning and cringed. I looked horrible. I splashed some water on my face, ignoring the stinging in my eyes and got ready. I grabbed my back pack and silently made my way downstairs. No one was awake and I started to stuff food in my back. When I was done, I grabbed the money off the counter and walked outside.I walked around for a while until I heard screaming coming from behind me._

_"Thief !" A voice shouted. I turned to see girl running toward me but when ran past me she dropped something. Curiously I picked it up and examined it. It was someone's wallet. Just as I was about to open the wallet, I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_'Thief!" The men shouted in my face._

_"I'm not a thief," I responded, the confusion I felt lacing my words._

_"My wallet was just in your hands. You're not just a thief, you're also a liar."_

_"I'm not, I swear to you. I just picked that up off the ground."_

_"Your going to the police you little thief."_

_"But I didn't do it" I said as he grabbed my arm and started to pull. He pulled me until we stopped at a street light and let go of my arm. I turned my head and the girl that had dropped the wallet was standing beside me but somehow in the last five minutes her hair colour had changed._

_"When I tell you, run" She whispered. I looked at her confused._

_"Trust me," She said and I nodded. We crossed the street and I looked beside me again, she wasn't there. All of the sudden I heard many angry voices and then someone screamed run. I looked forward and saw that the girl was waving her hand frantically around and I started to run. We ran together and turned into an alley and waited for everyone to pass. _

_"Thanks," I panted _

_"No problem, so what's your name?" She asked, looking at me_

_"Edward," I said offering my hand._

_"Bella," she answered shaking my hand. She let go of my hand and took off her wig. _

_"Sorry if you lost your parents in the crowd," She said walking around to make sure the coast was clear. I didn't know what to say to her, I decided to just tell her the truth. _

_"It's ok, I'm a foster kid," I said looking at the ground._

_"Then where's your foster family?"_

_"I ran away, I didn't like them" I said looking at her._

_"Me too" She said glumly._

_"Really?" I asked stunned._

_"Yeah" She answered._

_"So where are you going now?" _

_"Back to the group."_

_"Group?" I asked confused._

_"Yeah there is a bunch of other kids that ran away, and we just hang out together" She explained._

_"Can I come?" I asked._

_"Yeah, come on" She said grabbing my hand and walking deeper into the alley before abruptly stopping._

_"Who the heck is this?" A kid with blond spiky hair asked, looking mad._

_"Chill, James, he's with me," Katie said letting go of my hand and hugging him. I stood looking at the ground feeling a bit awkward._

_"Can he join our group?" she asked. James looked at me for a second then started to walk towards me, letting go of Katie._

_"So kid, what's your name?" James asked. _

_"Edward," _

_"So why did you run away?" James asked. _

_"I don't like my foster parents," I answered honestly._

_"Wait you have a foster family?" James asked shocked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Why do you want to be on the streets when you can have a home?" He asked. _

_"It's not my home, it's my foster parent's home, I rather be by myself" I mumbled._

_"So you'd rather sleep on the floor then a bed? He asked. I just stood there, unable to say answer, he did have a good point. _

_"Get out of here kid, you wouldn't last one minute." He said, turning around. I hunched my shoulder and turned around. If he said I couldn't join, then what could I do about it. All of the sudden my blood started to pump and adrenalin coursed through my veins and I turned around and walked up to James._

_"I want to join, I can handle anything. I can survive through everything you throw at me" I said firmly. James and I were head to head._

_"Really?, can you handle running from the law, eating pieces of food like rats, sleeping on the hard floor, being constantly chased, looking over your shoulder every minute to make sure you wont get jump, can you?" He asked. I stood tall and nodded. _

_"If you join this group, you're loyal to me" He said. I nodded again._

_"Welcome to the group" He said, offering his hand. I grabbed his hand and shook it, a smile on my lips. I'd finally found a place where I belonged. To others, it probably looked like a broken group of kids. To me, it was family._

**

I was jolted awake by someone calling my name.

"Edward!" The nurse called. I shot up straight from my chair and ran to the nurse.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Edward, Bella just went into shock, she lost so much blood from the bullet, I don't think she will make it, I'm sorry" she said. As she said the words, my heart stopped beating.

"What?" I asked shocked; the last time I left her she was fine.

"That can't be, she was fine when I last saw her" I yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Her wounds opened again, and she went into shock, the blood wont stop and were trying to close the wounds again" she said.

"B-b- but" I stuttered, tears coming down my cheeks. That was my first time that in a long time tears streamed down my eyes. It seems someone turned on the tap and now they won't stop.

"You can go see her in a little bit" She said and walked away. I stood there numbly just trying to take it all in. Not just one week ago, Bella was fine. She was laughing and playing with me, and now she was on the hospital bed on the verge of death. I leaned my head against the wall and cried until the nurse came back and lead me to the waiting room, I've been sitting for the last four days. After a lot of tears, I think I feel asleep because it was the day it all started. Bella and I were at a bar and Katie was extremely drunk. We danced and drank for a bit, until it was late at night. After we had our fun we went outside in the back alley to leave. I didn't want to leave from the main entrance because it would be crowded.

******

"_We have to go Bella" I said as we entered the alley behind the bar._

_"You're a party pooper" She said. I just smirked at her and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards the end of the alley until I heard screaming and a gun shot. I quickly ducked behind the dumpster, pulling Katie with me, so we wouldn't be seen. _

_"Eddy stop the noise" Bella moaned loudly._

_"Shhh" I shushed her trying to keep her quiet unfortunately she was heard, because one of the people called to us._

_"Come out right know" He yelled. I kept crouched down but Bella jumped up. I grabbed her arm but she shrugged out of the grip and walked away. I stood up and heard the two bullets. My heart was consumed with panic. I jumped up and what I saw made me sick. Bella on the floor with two bullets through her. I looked up to see two cars driving away. I looked back to Bella and took my cell phone and called 911._

_"Hello, police, there was a murder!"_

******

I was awoken by the nurse, she told me I could go to her room and I stood up and followed her, she opened the door and I went and sat on the chair beside the bed

I looked at her and my eyes welled up with tears. "Hey Bella it's me, Edward," I said

"Hurry up and get better, its so boring here with out you." I silently said, I grabbed her white, frozen pale hand and started to rub them in an effort to warm them .I looked at her and the tears started to come.

"Please Bella you have to be ok, you're the only good thing in my life. Ever since my parents' death, I hated my life; I hated everyone that was in my life, until you came along. You're like my light in the darkness, you would be my water if I was lost in the dessert. You can't leave me Bella, I love you. I love you Bella so much. My whole world lit up the day you walked in to my life. Your like my shadow, I could always depend on you; you were my first and only friend. This one week alone has been terrible. I miss your careless laughter and your bright smile. When ever I saw it no matter how I was feeling you would cheer me up. And ….and I." I stuttered. I couldn't do this; she couldn't do this to me. I looked over to the heart monitor and every beep seemed to falter. I looked at her and my tears dripped onto her face and I wipe them off with my finger tips.

"I love you so much Bella," I whispered. I held her hand tighter in my hand and that's when I heard her.

"I ...Love…you Edward," she stuttered out. I felt my heart clench in my chest. She had to survive this.

"I love you too Bella" I said .

"I'm sorry I tried," she mumbled and she let go of my hand. That's when I heard her heart monitor. I'd seen enough TV shows to know that the sound that was currently coming from the heart monitor, could not be a good thing.

"Bella, wake up, Bella!" I said as tears rolled from my face and splashed onto hers. She didn't even twitch.

"Doctor!" I yelled. The nurse rushed in the room. She gave her some shocks but still nothing happened, she studied the heart monitor and turned with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward, she's gone," The nurse whispered brokenly.

"No, no!" I cried tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry Edward, you have to leave now," She said pushing me out the door and towards my car. I walked to my car in a daze not understanding what had happened until I got to my house and that when the anger rushed through me. I broke and smashed everything in my path, until my hand were swelling and bleeding. I can't be alone again, the pain the heart ache is not worth living, she was my best friend and my love and I can't live without her. She was my life, that when the decision became clear. I stood up determinedly and grabbed some sleeping pills I had from awhile back but never used them because of Bella. But because Bella already left, there was no reason why I couldn't use them know. I went to bed and took some pills and just thought about Bella. I could feel the darkness take over me and the last thing I remember was mumbling "I love you Bella" and I finally slipped off the edge and into the peaceful darkness.

_We'll be together soon Bella…_

**So how was that. If this story seems short that is becasue it has a limite of 2500 words. I really need your help. Any advice i will truley appriciate and any cristsiusm or anything to make it better i would love, the contast ends in couple of days so i would love alot of advice.i would aslo like to know your reaction to the story. Was it sad or depreesing or should i hide becasue it was horribal. C'mon guys help a fellow writter out and review. Thanks alot**


End file.
